Time for our Happy Ending
by caramel199012
Summary: Set not long after The test only slight spoilers. What happens when Ray returns to county after the events of 13.23? Reela of course. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set not long after The test only slight spoilers. What happens when Ray returns to county after the events of 13.23? Reela of course :)

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything :) Unfortunately

Chapter 1

Throwing her coat over her back Neela hurriedly rushed out of the doctors lounge. Her double shift had been exhausting, filled with traumas and thousands of er consults, and it didn't help she still had Harold breathing down her neck asking her question after question about sex. She smiled at Frank on the way out giving him a quick wave of her hand.

"Bye Frank."

"Yeah sure, whatever." was her reply from the obviously uninterested Clerk.

Rushing out into the cold she sighed, at last she was free, fresh air and 24 hours before her next shift. Pulling her coat tighter around her body against the cold she hurried to wards the el station.

"Hey Neela wait up." She sighed inwardly, halting her brisk walk and turning on her heel to see a very puffed out Harold. 'Just great' she thought to herself. "You getting the el?" Fighting the urge to roll her eyes she replied.

"Yeah." He wasn't too bad, you just had to get used to him and once you got used to him he would be just fine. He smiled at her, showing a goofy set of teeth.

"Cool, maybe we could take it together." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I can see why that makes sense." The sound of humor in her voice. "But no more sex questions or else I'll push you in front of the el." He smirked at her and they began walking towards the el.

"I promise."

"So you'll save it for the guys." His smirk grew wider and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'll save it for the guys." She nodded slightly as they made their way up the stairs.

Neela made her way to her door, scrapping through her bag for her door keys, and after finally finding them placed them in the lock, twisted them and swung open the door to her (technically Abby's) apartment. Tossing her coat and bag onto the sofa she sighed and made her way to the kitchen. She put on the kettle, pulled out a mug and placed it gently on the bench. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil she wandered into the lounge and pressed the flashing answer phone. She had two messages. Still listening to her messages she returned to the kitchen to finish making her coffee. One from her mom, another from Abby about a girls night out. Nothing too surprising. The last one was the one that surprised her though.

"Hi Neela, It's Lucien." She closed her eyes hoping he wasn't going to confess more feelings for her, he never called, why was he calling now?

"There's been a slight problem. Look I know you just got off and you've been on a double but Dusty can't come in, he's really sick apparently. So yeah I've called around and I have everyone that can coming in actually coming in. I mean you know you've been and in we're short as it is and there's been a major trauma on the freeway, at least ten cars involved, fires etc. Anyway I won't bore you with the details, at least not yet. So erm. . . if you could let me know as soon as possible I'd be really grateful. Bye."

Letting out a frustrated groan Neela sank into the couch hardly able to believe the events of the day. Taking a large sip of coffee and picked up her bag and coat from beside her. Taking one more sip of coffee she put down the mug and made her way back to work for what seemed to be the most exhausting shift of her life. But unbeknown to her it would turn out to be a lot better than she assumed.

Walking, actually walking through the ambulance bay Ray greeted Frank. Taken slightly aback Frank gawked at him.

"Yeah don't stare Frank its me. Have you seen Neela about?" Recovering from the original shock Frank replied.

"Erm yeah she went home about. . " He glanced at his watch. "Half an hour ago, but we have a massive trauma coming in and she's been called back." He glanced at his watch again. "Yeah she should be in any minute. Oh speak of the Devil." Turning round Ray became face to face with her for the first time in months Ray's heart leapt into his mouth. She looked good, she looked more than good, she looked beautiful and she was his Roomie. He took a step towards her and she swayed in front of him her eyes wide.

"Neela?" Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and her legs buckled beneath her before she fainted, collapsing gracefully into Ray's arms. "Oh my God, Neela?"

end chap 1

AN

_Ok so I know Ray wouldn't be walking this fast but you know it's my little reality and what I want to happen is happening :) Reviews would be good._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything :) Unfortunately

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Here is the next part, little bit of action for my fellow Reela lovers. Hope you guys like it and as before reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2

As she fell into his arms Ray went into doctor mode. Calling for Frank to pull over a gurney he gently laid her down on it before wheeling her into exam room 2, beckoning Abby in for some help. Rushing around to check her vitals, he was clearly panicking.

"Ray, calm down she's fine. She's just a bit tired, she's just been on a double and she's been called back in. Just give her some rest and she'll be good." However, even at Abby's calming words Ray was still worried.

"She's dehydrated. We need to get an IV up and get some fluids into her." He rushed around gathering and setting up the IV. He had done this a million times but this was the toughest one. Even tougher than the first time that he did it in med school. That was because this time it was different. It wasn't just any patient. It was Neela. As he prepared to place the catheter in her arm his hand began to shake.

"Let me do it Ray. Your too close." She gave him a sympathetic smile and he handed it over. Abby placed the catheter in her arm with ease and Ray sat by her bedside, taking her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered at his touch. Her dark brown eyes looking him straight in his green ones.

"Ray?" She asked groggily. He gently smiled before replying.

"Hey roomie. Long time no see." She grinned at him and was just about to reply as Dr Dubenko walked hurridly into the room.

"What happened Neela? Are you ok?" She glanced from him to Ray before her gaze finally ended upon Ray.

"I don't know. What happened Ray?" He sighed before looking Lucien in the face and replying.

"You've been working her too hard. She's just been on a double and then you bring her in for more? She's exhausted, and she's dehydrated and she needs sleep." Lucien bowed his head, obviously blaming himself for what had happened. His gaze rose to Neela, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Neela. . ." Before he could continue his sentence she interrupted.

"It's fine Lucien. I should have seen the signs myself. I'm fine." Just as Lucien was about to reply, Harold rushed into the room.

"What's happened? Someone said Neela was hurt." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here and I'm fine. Stop fussing and let me up off this damn gurney." Quietly ushering everyone else out of the room Ray took his seat at the side of the bed again. Brushing the hair out of her face he whispered.

"You aren't going anywhere till I'm happy your vitals are ok." She sighed, flopping her head back onto the pillow and closing her eyes in frustration. "So as long as we are stuck here, why not catch up?" He took her hand into his once more and shuffled closer to the bed. "Ok why not start off at the deep end? First off I don't want you thinking the accident was your fault. You know it wasn't." She slowly nodded her head, a none verbal way of letting him know that she understood. "Second off, I'm guessing you've noticed I'm walking. Well I'v had a few PT sessions and prosthetics and, well they really can do wonders for you." He smiled softly, looking up to see the tears slowly trailing their way down her golden cheeks. Bringing his free hand up he gently brushed them away, in a way that could only be described as lovingly. He swallowed and drew a deep breath before continuing. "Now probably the most important thing. Us. We both know that what we've felt for each other has been more than friendship for a while now and I know with me being back in Baton Rouge there wasn't really much opportunity for anything to really develop but, well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Although I didn't picture you fainting on me." He laughed softly trying to make a joke of the matter. "I'm back Neela. I'm back and I'm staying. Ok I might be starting off slow but, well I was suppost to be starting today but I'm guessing thats changed." He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "It's over with Katey, has been for a while, and I've heard you called it off with Gates so. Well lets just say it's up to you if you wanna take it any further from here." He sighed and took a deep breath to steady himself. Had he just jumped out of the plane with no parachute or had he made the best decision of his life.

His question was soon to be answered. Closing her eyes Neela swallowed hard. Had he really just said what she thought he had said? He had left it up to her too. Opening her eyes and raising a hand to his cheek she leaned in towards him, and once he had registered her actions Ray followed suit. Their lips met in soft electricity. The spark had anything but died down and if possible it had grown. Just as Ray leaned in further to deepen the kiss a cough from behind him pulled them both involuntarily back to reality. Turning towards the direction of the cough they found themselves face to face with a grinning Abby.

"Well, well. Isn't it about time you guys got it on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 3

The day rolled on and as Neela was discharged Ray managed to delay his first day back. Offering to take her home, he called a cab. As she didn't want to sit in a hospital bed waiting for the cab, they sat on a bench outside watching the stars sparkle in the sky and the first few snowflakes of winter flutter their way down to earth. As if their coats weren't thick enough to keep out the cold Abby had offered them a blanket from indoors whilst they waited. Now both were huddled closely under a thick white blanket, Neela's head on his shoulders just like in their roomie days. Ray couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Glancing down at 'his girl' he realized she had dozed off on his shoulder. He smiled faintly to himself and pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. He allowed his hand to linger just a second longer before carefully brushing his lips against her forehead.

Looking back up at the night's sky Ray knew that this was where he belonged, and was more than glad he had decided to return. He was dreading seeing Katey again almost as much as he had dreaded the thought of living without his legs. He knew seeing her again would only cause a stir, especially if he and Neela ended up together. Katey had always been the jealous type and Ray just couldn't be bothered to deal with her. He couldn't be bothered with her trying to talk him out of his feelings for Neela. He couldn't be bothered with her saying that he should be with herself and noone else. But most of all he couldn't be bothered with her silly little comments about how his accident had all been Neela's fault and how everything bad that had happened to him had been because of her.

If Ray was being truthful to himself, yes a few of the bad things that had happened to him, would never have happened hadn't it have been for Neela. However Ray couldn't care less about this. What really counted was that almost all of the best things that had happened to him had been because of Neela, and honestly Ray wanted a lot more of them, even if it meant more of the bad too. Before his thoughts could develop any further however, the woman on his shoulder stirred slightly. He could feel her hair brush across his neck as she shifted in her sleep, sending shivers down his back. He now suddenly became aware of her hot breath on his hand, cold from the night's air.

As the taxi pulled up half of Ray wanted to just ignore it. Neela hadn't slept in near enough two days and watching her sleep he didn't want to wake her. It was also extremely peaceful sitting here watching the stars shine and the snow fall. Despite this, Ray was becoming surprisingly cold so he decided it was best to move to the warmth of Neela's flat.

"Neela?" He gently stoked her cheek whilst saying her name. As this did not seem to work he gingerly shook her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Hey. Cab's here." raising her head from his shoulder she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and glanced at the cab standing next to them in the deepening snow.

"Oh. Erm, yeah. I'm up." She replied, slowly rising to her feet before turning and offering a hand to Ray. Taking her extended hand in his, he pulled himself to his feet and lead her to the cab.

"Where ya headed man?" Giving the driver the address they just sat back in the cab and watched the streets of Chicago wiz by. The snow was not too heavy but a fair amount had stuck to the ground and Ray couldn't help but worry if it would effect his ability to walk. Neela must have noticed his change in expression and his furrowed brow as she softly touched his arm.

"Hey." He turned to look her in the eyes, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Hey."

"If you erm. Well, if you need a place to stay, I have a spare room? It could be just like old times." He smiled slightly at this and the thought of their old days as roomies. Could they really go back to that? He wouldn't know if they didn't give it a shot.

"Is that okay?" She grinned at this and leaned over to shyly plant a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Of course it is. I missed you. It'll be good to have you back."

"Well then. Consider me moved in Roomie. And for the record. I missed you too." They both sat and smiled sweetly to one another before Neela spoke again.

"And by the way, you really need a shave." He laughed at this, and at her ease to command him into shaving. Or anything else for that matter. No matter what happened he loved this girl, and soon enough he was going to let her know it. As the cab pulled up out side the flat he opened the door, offered her a hand and payed the driver through the window.

"Keep the change mate." The driver smiled at him, a silent thanks. Neela made her way to the door, opening the building and waiting for Ray to join her.

"Hey man. Don't let her go." Ray smiled at the driver.

"I'm not intending to."

"She's your perfect match man, make sure she knows it." As the cab drove away Ray realized how lucky he actually was to have found someone he truly loved.

"Thanks." He whispered into the night as the snow continued to fall. As he made his way towards the door and his waiting roomie he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to their first kiss and debated whether snow would always remind him of that perfect night in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soo much for the reviews you guys. It really means a lot. Im trying to keep to an update every day to two days 3 at most. Sorry if i miss that some times but im trying my best and i still have my college work etc. Anyway I thought it would be nice to reply to your reviews individually. Let me know if you like this and then if you do ill continue. Anyway enough of me rambling on. The next chapter :) Sorry it isn't longer.

butterflyswest - glad you love it :) really am. Here's an update for you :) And I just love them together too :( wish theyd bring back ray :(

pinklimes - heya jos hun :) I knew it was you too :P thanks hun :) well i wouldnt say my ideas are THAT good but maybe someone elses from on here :D and yeah a sweet reela ending would be Perrrrfect.

docrock06 - Thank you and you dont have to wait long because here it is :)

cmtaylor531 - Yep i miss them too :(

strizzy - thank you :)

lillianne - Thanks Im glad that you like the line :)

updates-please - wow thanks :) heres the next chapter :) hope you like it.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 4

Closing the door behind them they sunk into the warmth that enveloped them as they entered the apartment. Each secretly thinking of what it would be like to be curled up in each others arms. Each also remembering their old roomie days, when they would sit huddled together for hours on the sofa, watching horror movies or celebrity world poker tour, and eating themselves silly with another takeaway. Neela kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag next to the door. As she was about to take off her coat Ray stepped up behind her, took hold of her hands to pause her actions and lifted his own hands to the hem of her coat. Like a perfect gentleman he lowered the coat down her arms, slipping it off her shoulders and hung it loosely on the stand. Neela turned to face him, slightly confused by his highly romantic gesture. Seeing the look on her face he made his way across the room back to her and gently kissed her head.

"You look hungry. Haven't ate anything for a while huh?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I am, kinda." He returned her grin taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Ok then roomie. What do you want to eat?" Her brow furrowed as she decided what to eat. Ray smirked at this action he was so used to and had missed so much these past months. "Come on roomie. Completely up to you."

"Ok erm. . . How bout we get a takeaway, order a movie and settle down on the sofa like old times?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Perfect."

"Yeah perfect."

Ray could hardly take his eyes off her. She hadn't changed a bit yet somehow she seemed different. Watching her every move he noticed a lock of hair had fallen from its place. Leaning forward to tuck it behind her ear, he could smell her hair. Never taking his eyes off hers he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. Although only for a second he could feel her breath pick up a pace, he could taste her, well her. Whilst Ray hurried to the phone to order their food Neela leaned against the counter, hardly able to believe that in such a short period of time things could change so drastically for the better. The grin on her face was perfect, and had Ray have seen it would have had no choice but to take her to the bedroom that second. She let out a small giggle at the thought. Her thoughts suddenly broken by the voice calling to her.

"Hey Neela what kind of take out do you want?" She raised an eyebrow still not quite back to reality, still not quite listening.

"Huh?"

"Neela?" After no reply Ray angrily strode into the room. About five menus in his hand and the cordless phone in the other. "Neela?"

"Huh? What? Ray?" He chuckled at her ditzy response to his question.

"Earth to Neela." He yelled waving a hand in front of her face. She swatted it out of the way before rubbing her eyes, trying to erase the images inside her head before she lost all self control. "God Neela where were you?" She grinned back at him.

"You know what? I don't think I know myself. Daydreaming I guess."

"Of course."

"I'm serious."

"Of course you are Neela. So yeah as I was saying when you were in coo coo land, what takeout do you want? Chinese, pizza, Indian? Whatever other menus you have?" She snickered at him grabbing the menus and flicking through.

"I'm really not bothered Ray. You pick."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Course not. Go on." Handing him the menus back she turned to pull a few beers out of the fridge. "Call it welcome home roomie day. Hence your decision."

About an hour later the newly reformed roomies were huddled on the sofa, pizza box discarded on the floor and a few beer cans littering the room. Ray was sitting back, his head slightly on the side, Neela at his side, her feet curled beneath her and her head on Ray's lap. Hiding behind her hands as the killer re-emerged Ray reassuringly placed a hand around her waist drawing her closer. They stayed like this for a matter of minutes, snuggled up, comforting one another when the scariest parts occurred. When the final credits finally rolled Neela stretched and sat up. Shuffling close to Ray she wasn't sure if what she was about to do was really her heart speaking out or her brain doing something stupid. Grasping his hand in hers she she gently kissed it before moving her attention to his lips.

"I love you." She managed to splutter before locking her lips with his. Their mouthes in one furious battle with one another. Her heart sank as she felt him pull away, and was aware that she had made a huge mistake. She looked up to him with sorrowfull dark eyes. Her sorrow rapidly disappearing shortly after his following words.

"I love you too."

The pair remained stationary for a short amount of time, each watching the other intently at the fact that they had both at long last actually admitted their feeling to each other. Theirs eyes remained locked and their hands clasped together before their lips re-connected with a spur of electricity and hunger. The long awaited words that had finally given them a chance to be a couple. Many minutes later after their make out session begun they pulled apart, heavy breath and smiling faces. As Neela's eyes began to droop Ray pulled her towards him and the two cuddled up on the sofa for a well needed good night sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for your reviews.

Dockrock06 - thanks :P I think reela makes itself cute 3

agawak - I miss ray too :( but apparently they are thinking about it if they can get a good storyline for him :D hopefully a reela one :P

irishpixie82 - Thank you sweetheart. I wish that too but like i said above HOPEFULLY they will as they are thinking about it :D And yeah here is that update lol

lillianne - Thank you hun.

Chapter 5

Neela woke to blinding sun peeking though the window. She blinked attempting to erase the sleep from her eyes before snuggling into her human pillow more. The memories of last night still fresh in her mind. She smiled into his chest at the thought. She felt a small pressure on her head as he pressed a light kiss to it, and she shifted herself to face him.

"Morning."

"Morning roomie." He leaned down to kiss her and she gladly returned the gesture. He pulled away with a grin across his features. "So, when did you start sleeping on my bed? Your's not good enough anymore?" He jeered in a sing song voice

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"And incase you hadn't noticed, this isn't your bed, it's the couch." He looked around still grinning.

"As if I don't know that roomie." She giggled at him and he play swatted her arm. "Besides. . . it could be my bed. It was kinda comfy. And my room isn't exactly ready now is it?" Her smile dropped as she realized she had offered him to stay and nothing was even ready for him. "Hey. It's ok. I was only kidding." He chuckled and planted another kiss on her head.

"I know." She replied shyly. Since when was she shy around him?

"Well, I hate, and I really mean hate to be the guy thats gone in the morning but I'm guessing I need some clothes and stuff to move in. And my first shift is now officially tomorrow unless you plan on fainting on me again, so the sooner I'm moved in the better." She shifted her weight so he could sit and he pulled himself reluctantly to his feet. "I don't have that many stuff so it shouldn't take me too long." Taking his coat from her stand he made his way back over to her. "So I'll see you soon roomie." He leaned down for a kiss and they embraced, never wanting to let each other go although they knew they had to. "I love you. And I don't want to catch you cleaning or anything like that when I get back. You need some rest and some food and some TLR." He grinned widely at this last part. Her brow furrowed.

"What in the hell is TLR? Don't you mean TLC?"

"No, I mean TLR. Come on you don't get it?" She shook her head and he rolled his eyes. "Tender, loving, Ray. Come on roomie, keep up." She chuckled and went to swat him, but he quickly dodged. "And you're stopping with that too. Thats what the third time since I've been back you've done it." She was giggling now and Ray couldn't help but realize that he loved that noise. Her laugh. He smiled softly to himself and kissed her on the head. "Ok I really have to go, or I never will." He turned to leave but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where exactly were you staying?"

"Oh erm. Just a little hotel near the hospital. It was convenient, and you know just until I found a place." She smiled gently and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hurry back?"

"Of course."

Half an hour Later Ray arrived back at the apartment. He announced his presence by the continuous banging on the door.

"Ok, ok god have you got no patience?" Swinging the door open in anger, Neela's expression soon changed when she saw exactly who it was making all the racket. "Well I should have guessed." She rolled her eyes and picked up one of the boxes beside him to bring it in.

"Well you see, a certain roomie of mine forgot to give me a key." Slapping herself in the head with her now free hands she sighed.

"Oh god I completely forgot." She giggled. "Sorry. Here I'll just get you one." She ran off out of the room and returned seconds later with his key. The room now contained all of his boxes and he had shut the door behind him. She looked around the room, a look of utter confusion on her face. "Erm, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you only had a few things?" He grinned before replying.

"Yeah I do."

"Your kidding right?" She asked her arms now waving around her.

"Seriously." Walked past her and picked up the box closest to the sofa. "This ones for you." Her jaw dropped slightly and at the amused look on Ray's face she sharp raised it back to it's normal position.

"Really?"

"Of course really." She continued to stare at him, his arms outstretched with the box in his hands. "Are you gonna open it or should I take it back?" She cautiously took the box from his hands.

"Of course I am."

"Oh come on Neela, it isn't gonna bite you." She chuckled.

"Well I don't know. You have some nasty little tricks up your sleeve." At this comment Ray threw his head back with laughter.

"Oh come on like I would." Ever so slowly she opened the corners of the box, before deciding that maybe it would be best to get this over with quickly. Something might just jump out at her or anything. And judging by the holes in the box it was living, probably a spider or a snake or something as a cruel joke of his. She pulled quickly on the tape keeping the box closed and what she saw inside made her gasp. Ray stood before her a smile across his face. He knew she would like it.

_AN:_

_Ok I was going to make this chapter longer but I just thought that was a good place to end it. 1 it leaves you thinking OHHH what did he get her and 2 I thought it would be sweet. Let me know what you think guys._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews guys and how in the world did some of you guess it sighs that wasn't meant to happen lol. Anyway I dont have time for individual replies tonight. I just thought I would get the next chapter up because i wont be able to until at least sunday. :) I wanna keep my good track record for updating :D Anyway so it probably wont be too long because i don't have much time but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Chapter 6 (wow already :o)

Ray came behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid section. Placing his chin gently on her shoulder he grinned.

"So you like it then?" She grinned picking the ball of fur out of the box and hugging it to her.

"No, I don't like it. I love it." She turned in his arm and snuggled into his chest, murmuring her thanks and a quiet I love you. Wrapping his arms round her, he cuddled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"I thought you would." He pulled away slightly to look at the blue eyed puppy in her arms. It snuggled closer to her, even this new puppy loved her and it had only just arrived. She smoothed its chocolate coloured fur down and placed it softly on the floor to explore it's new home. "So what do you wanna call it?"

"I don't know. I'll get back to you on that one." She grinned and snuggled back into his arms. "So who else have you gotten a present for or do you just actually have a lot of stuff?" He grinned into her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Well it's not really a lot if you think about it."

"Oh it soo is."

"Well there is one box with stuff in for the puppy. I couldn't exactly bring it in in straight in front of you. Would kind of give the game away." She giggled and began to draw circles on his chest. Since when had they become so close? Moving her arms so that they were making their way around his middle she felt a bulge in his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked pulling away slightly to investigate, brow slightly furrowed. Ray looked similarly confused for a moment before he realized what she meant.

"Oh, that. Yeah I forgot about that." He pulled the small box out of his pocket. "I forgot about that one." Kissing her on the cheek he handed her the small box. It was a light pink velvet box. She pondered over it for a few moments before slowly lifting the lid.

"Oh Ray." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you. It's beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her, willing the tears not to fall.

"Stop that." He ordered, rubbing his fingertips gently over her eye lids. "Here. Let's see it on you." She willingly handed over the box to him and he took the chain from the box, placing it around her neck with ease. Pulling himself arms length away from her he observed how the necklace looked on her. The silver chain stood out against her dark skin and the heart fell at just the right place. "You look beautiful. And it suits you." He smiled and pulled her back towards him. Kissing her head again. Within moments their lips were entwined, as were their fingers. Soon, their hands separated and began exploring the others body. Ray's shirt had somehow opened in the course of this and Neela's hands were rubbing over his pecks and six pack. His skin softer than she had imagined it. His hands had made their way up her back, and as they brushed against her bra clasp she was sure he was going to undo it. This action however never came. His hands remained in their place, massaging her back. Their lips still tangled together. A small bark from behind him caused Ray to pull rapidly away. His head snapping round to the source of the noise.

"You forget about puppy there?" Neela inquired, grinning at him.

"No. Of course not. She just startled me."

"Oh she did huh?" He grinned grabbing her hand. He led her over to the coach and motioned for her to sit. Grabbing the remote from the table he threw it in her direction.

"Put something good on. I'm gonna make us something to eat." He kissed her on the head before heading off in the direction of the kitchen. Leaving her thinking to herself. Boy I could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews guys :)

Chapter 7

Walking through the doors to the ER Neela waved a hand in Franks direction. "Hi Frank." He looked up from his donut box, and gave her a gruff snort.

"Yeah whatever." She rolled her eyes having gotten the same response from him again. Pushing the door open to the doctors lounge she grabbed some coffee and made her way to the elevator, a long shift ahead of her. Standing by the elevator waiting patiently for the doors to open she began to wonder how she was going to get through the day. As the doors opened and she made her way inside, pressing the button for the surgical floor, she remembered that Ray was going to be on towards the end of her shift. A small smile appeared on her face as the doors slid closed at the thought of heading home with him. Thank god he had opted for part time, besides someone had to drop the puppy off at the puppy sitter in the morning. (_AN. I know it's cheesy. But i saw a sign up at the vets when we took the dog for boosters the other day and apparently they do exist so . . I thought I would put it in.) _She still hadn't decided on a name for the puppy yet, recalling the night before when they were discussing it.

FLASHBACK.

"I think we should call it Ray." She said absent mindedly. Sitting across the room from her Ray raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me right?"

"What? Why?" He chuckled at her and moved closer to sit beside her.

"Well for starters it's a girl, secondly it'll get a tad confusing and lastly I won't allow it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So what it's a girl, we'll turn Ray into a unisex name, it's already confusing enough round here and your telling me what I'm allowed and not allowed to do now?"

"My name is NOT going to be unisex, if it's confusing we aren't making it any more confusing and you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm not gonna boss you around or anything like that." She giggled.

"I know you won't. So if we can't call it Ray what are we going to call it." Ray scratched his head, tilted it slightly to one side and scrunched his eyes up slightly, thinking.

"How 'bout Neela?" She swatted him in the arm.

"If I can't call it Ray you can't call it Neela." He sighed, throwing his arm casually over her shoulder.

"But it's such a pretty name."

"I don't care. It's still no." Kissing her cheek he sighed again.

"Fine. I guess we'de better leave that for our kids then." He laughed as her eyes went wide.

"We're having kids now?" Her voice had raised a tone. Maybe it was too soon for the kid conversation. "And even if we did." Her voice had returned to some what normal, although it was trembling a bit. "We would NOT be naming them after either of us!" He cuddled her closer to him laughing more.

"You don't have to panic. I'm not suggesting anything. I was actually joking, but I guess it would be an idea to talk about what we want out of life, you know, kid wise." She snuggled into his chest.

"You actually want kids?" Ray's brow furrowed at this.

"You don't?"

"What? No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'd love kids, just, well, I never pictured you would." He grinned, rolled his eyes and looked straight at her.

"Why not?" She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should talk about this later, like maybe a few months. I think it's slightly too soon." Kissing her head he smirked into her hair.

"I didn't say I even wanted to talk about it." She grinned and placed a hand on his chest. "So how bout Pluto?"

"No."

"Just no?" She giggled.

"Yes, just no." He frowned and thought again.

"Okay then, erm, fluffy?"

"Too kiddy."

"So I'm guessing not spot then?"

"It doesn't have spots."

"Perdy?"

"We aren't in a disney film Ray." He stood and made his way to the bathroom.

"I give up, I want a shower, let me know when you think of a name you like." She sighed and rested her head against the back of the chair. Poking his head back out of the bathroom he grinned at her. She would never realize if he just snuck up behind her. Trying to be as quiet as possible he made his way over to her, stopped directly behind her and leaned down so his lips were directly behind her ear. "And don't wait too long, we can't keep calling it puppy." Opening an eye she gave him an irritated look.

"Was that supposed to scare me? Cause it didn't work." He chuckled and made his way back to the bathroom, only pausing to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Just as Ray was tying a towel around his waist he heard a tiny knock on the door, a wide smile appeared on his face and he headed toward the door. As he opened it he saw Neela standing there. "Yes madame?" She smiled and laughed shyly at him. It had been a long time since she had seen him in so little. Slowly raising her gaze to his she asked her question.

"Do you want some company in there?" He dropped his head and laughed. He couldn't believe how forward she was being about this. Repeating to her, her words from earlier.

"Maybe we should talk about this later. I think it's slightly too soon."

"Oh." He resisted the urge to smirk as her brow furrowed. Since when had Ray ever denied a little female company? "Ok well, I'm gonna head off to bed, just come in when you're done okay?" As she began to make her way back to her room he grabbed her arm, unable to let her leave. Looking up into his eyes, slightly confused she raised an eyebrow.

"I was kidding. When would I ever say no to you?" She grinned. God she was just like a schoolgirl in love. Leaning down Ray kissed her, pulled her towards him and allowed his hands to tangle in her hair. He pulled her into the bathroom and she kicked the door shut behind her. Deepening their kiss Ray found his hands had made their way to the hem of her shirt and soon enough if was thrown on the floor below them.

"You're slightly over dressed." Remembering he was only in a towel Neela blushed averting her eyes from his. Seeing her hesitance his hand froze half way up her back, half way to the clasp of her bra. "We can wait, if you're not ready." She smiled into his chest. He had become such a gentleman.

"I think we've waited long enough."

END FLASHBACK

Neela smiled to herself as she recalled the night before. If she thought about it she was still slightly tired, but if she thought about it she couldn't stop smiling. The truth was, both of them were nervous last night. Mainly this was due to the fact they had been so close for years and now, finally, they had decided to take it the whole way. However for each of them there was one small thing that bothered them. For Neela, it was the realization he would be able to see her scar for the first time, the scar she hated, the scar that had it not been for she probably wouldn't be here. For Ray, the similar reason that she would see him without the prosthetics, that maybe she would take him for less of a man, that she wouldn't want him anymore. Of course this was barbaric. Neither cared about the other ones scars or lack of limbs, all they cared about was each other.

As the door slid open again at the surgical floor Neela walked out, glancing at the desk on her way past. Dr. Crenshaw half hidden behind a stack of charts. Bouncing over to him she leaned over the desk.

"Hey Dusty." She chirped out. Her fellow surgeon jumping in his chair, throwing the magazine he was holding behind him out of view before grinning up at her.

"Well, well aren't we happy today?" He grinned one of those grins her was known for. "We get some last night?" She rolled her eyes and moved around to behind the desk.

"Don't be so crude. What the hell is this anyway?" She giggled as she picked up the magazine he had tried to hide, realizing why he had wanted it hidden. "Vogue? You read Vogue?" Snatching it from her hands he hid it under the desk.

"Tell anyone and I'll have you sweeping floors for a month." She grinned at him patting him reassuringly on the shoulder on her way past.

"Don't worry, I won't." Stopping at the edge of the desk she turned. "Just one question. Don't you have a few too many balls for Vogue?" She laughed and ducked as he threw balls of paper at her, just as Lucien was coming around the corner.

"Now, now children. If you don't behave I'll be calling your parents." He snickered at his own joke and picked the paper up, dropping it in the bin before leaning against the wall. "What's this all about then?"

"She started it!" Came Dustin's reply almost as soon as the question had left the chief's lips. Lucien turning towards Neela and her eyes widening.

"I did not! He was. . . " Cutting her off mid sentence Dustin stood, rushed towards her and covered her mouth.

"Now what did I say? Tell anyone and your sweeping floors for a month." She giggled behind his hand and Lucien stood highly amused watching the pair in front of him, all the while wondering what Dusty had wanted hidden so badly. What had Neela caught him doing? Catching his eyes Neela looked at the space under the desk where the magazine was hidden before looking back at Lucien. Catching on to her hint he reached under the desk and pulled out the magazine before Dustin had a chance to stop him. Letting go of Neela he rushed towards Lucien and the magazine.

"Vogue?" The older surgeon chuckled. Stopping in front of him Dustin snatched back the magazine and headed in the direction of his locker, determined to hide it. "You read Vogue?" Turning back around Dustin grinned, remembering something that could take the attention off him slightly. "Oh and by the way, Neela got it on." Neela gasped her hand going to her mouth and Dustin walked off happy that he wasn't the only one to go down.

"We can just forget he said that." Neela informed Lucien.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her reassuringly, letting her know he wouldn't tell anyone. "So Vogue huh?" Minutes later Neela and Lucien could still be found laughing behind the desk, and later that day not only would the news of the new couple spread but the gossip would soon be around the whole hospital that Dr. Crenshaw reads Vogue.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews again guys :) Really mean it.

Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since that day, and Neela and Ray had only gotten closer. The puppy had finally been named belle, the name having been suggested to them from Abby. Now christmas was nearing and presents needed to be bought. Neela and Abby were to go shopping, Abby trading her day off with Greg, therefore she could go with Neela and Greg could go with Ray. Greg and Ray had done their shopping days before, only pending half an hour in the shops and the remaining two hours out were spent in Ike's.

"So you and Neela seem to be getting close." Ray smiled placing the gifts he had just purchaced beside the table they were about to sit at.

"Yeah. I never thought I would be this close to any woman, I never thought I'd be in love." He paused taking the pint galss to his lips and taking a sip before continuing. "I wanna spend my life with her, Greg, she's my world." Smirking at him Greg took a drink from his own glass.

"You wanna marry her? When you planning on asking her?"

"No, I didn't mean, well, not yet. I do want to eventually but, well, I was thinking of waiting a few more months at least. It's taken us so long to get to this point and I don't want to spoil anything by rushing into it too fast." Greg nodded in agreement. It probably wouldn't be the best idea for her to rush into another marriage so fast, not after Micheal.

"Well, just don't hurt her. I promised Micheal if anything happened to him I'd look after her, and don't ever let her go, she deserves better than someone like Gates."

"You know I'd never hurt her Greg."

"I know. I just had to say." Ray nodded, thankful he wasn't the only one to care for her.

"And there is no way I'm ever letting her go again." Greg patted him on the shoulder.

"That's my man!" Smirking to himself Ray took another swig of beer, putting it back on the beer mat and asking his question.

"So, what's with you? Any lucky ladies?" Greg sighed.

"Not so much, unfortunately. Hope and Morris are back together, aparently their having a last minute wedding, christmas eve." Ray spluttered out a laugh.

"You're kiding me?"

"Not at all."

"Wow." Picking up his beer again, he really needed a drink now. This was wild.

"I know. And don't be going getting drunk and stupid at this one." Ray sighed, slaming his beer back to the table.

"I'm not doing anything stupid, Greg. Do we have to bring that up? It's a tough topic you know?" Greg scratched his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ray. You know I didn't mean it like that, I just, well, I wouldn't want something like that to happen to you again."

"It's not going to Greg. Besides I have Neela now." Greg smiled and nodded. Boy was this guy in love. Maybe it wouldn't be so crazy to get married soon. They'd been in love for years now, why not? Maybe in a few months time. He smiled to himself thinking about his new found idea.

A few hours later Ray arrived home to a sleeping Neela on the couch. 'She must have had a hard shift' he thought to himself. Draping a throw over her to keeo her warm, he left the room to hide his presents, taking a quick shower before returning to the room. Entering the room he heard talking. Confusion appeared on his face, it soon dissapeared when he noticed that Neela was awake and watching TV.

"Hi gorgeous." He sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "Hard day?" Leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes she smiled.

"Yeah a bit, Crenshaw's been bugging me about 'getting it on' with my room mate, Harold is follwing me around like a lost puppy wanting to know everything about love and should he propose to his teenage girlfriend and there've been douzens of trauma's. Although, now I'm home with you, my day is starting to pick up." He kissed her head as he pondered the thought in his head.

"Were'nt you on till eight?"

"Oh yeah, Lucien let me go early, it got really quiet." He nodded, he understood what it was like in that hospital. "So how was shopping?"

"Boring. How do you women do it?"

"Well, we get a tonne of stuff for ourselves and then we come home and enjoy them." She grinned and cuddled into his chest. "I could just stay here forever." She sighed into his chest. Ray smiled gently, he could agree with that. Forever.

Three days later Neela and Abby were walking down the high street.It was only ten am, yet already they had bags in each hand. Entering the toy store they began searching for Joe's present.

"Oh Neela, come here." She rushed over to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I thought I would get this for Joe. It's a toy but it helps him to learn to talk."

"Yeah that's cool. I was thinking if I can find somethign like, I dunno, maybe his first action man?" Abby smiled, flinging her arm around her shoulders.

"You've hit the nail on the head there, Neela. Every time we go past one he wants one, and Luka has been nagging me to get him one." Neela grinned and the pair made their way to the section they needed.

"See, aunty Neela knows all."

A few hours later the two best friends were sat in a cafe, bags piled at their feet.

"So, how's things with you and Ray going?" Neela smiled, her face lighting up even at the mention of his name.

"Better than I even thought it would."

"So, erm, you gonna marry him?" Neela rolled her eyes.

"Come on Abby, we've been dating like, a few weeks. I'm not rushing into things like I did with Micheal, I've wanted this too long to screw it up like that."

"You don't have to do it now, just in general." She placed a mouthful of food in her mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing. "Although, you could force Hope into a jint wedding."

"Abby." Neela warned. Abby sighed, clearly joking. "Okay you want the truth. I love him. You've known that for long enough now. Maybe, well maybe I do wanna marry him, but, I just don't want to rush things, Abby."

"I know. I'm sure you won't. So you think you're gonna marry him, I mean eventually?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I might." Abby grinned, having a sip of coffee.

"So what about kids? I mean you're great with Joe, Ray isn't bad with him and you know, you said yourself you were great aunty Neela."

"I don't know Abby. One day, yeah sure. But now, well, now we're just getting on our feet here and we're both in the middle of residencies."

"It's not as hard as it seems you know."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not. It'll be your world." Neela smiled, maybe one day would come soon than she originally thought. She was in love, she had a good job. Okay she was in a residency, but she was on the track she wanted to be on. Why not, maybe a few months down the line?

"So you wanna go try on dresses for Hope's wedding?" Abby asked, Neela grinned back at her. This could be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all your reviews guys. I know I say it every time but I really do mean it :) Love to know what you guys think about it. Next chapter. :)

Dock rock - Thank you so much :)

Siddika - thank you :) Glad you like it

updates-please - You sound a bit excited there. And im afraid im not giving anything away so youll have to read and wait and see. Thank you.

heatherlynn - yes they do and maybe they will maybe they wont winks youll see. Thanks for the review.

edith - thank you :) Please please? Okay :P

Chapter 9

Ray exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and headed in the direction of their room. Knocking softly on the door in a gentleman manner he waited for an answer. Getting none he decided to just enter, placing a hand on the door handle he opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of him. Neela was sleeping soundly on the bed, dressing gown draped around her. She'd been tired a lot lately, maybe it was just all the doubles she'd been pulling. Regretful that he had to wake her, Ray made his way to the bedside. Placing a hand on her shoulder he kissed her head softly.

"Neela?" Stirring slightly Neela squinted her eyes shut more tightly.

"She's sleeping." She let out groggily. Ray smirked and lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaned in so his nose was almost touching hers. Gently he caressed her face, leaned forward and kissed her nose. Hearing a slight giggle he smiled once more to himself before pulling himself up off the bed, earning him a murmur from the half asleep figure on the bed.

"It's time to get up Neela. Don't wanna be late." At this her eyes shot open. She'd completely forgotten. Hope and Morris' wedding. Today was Christmas eve. They had already been out in the snow, cuddled up in big thick winter coats, before coming in and putting up the finishing Christmas decorations. When Ray had announced he was going in the shower she had only lain down to rest her eyes while he was gone. She'd been tired. Feeling the cold she had reached down to the floor and pulled her dressing gown up and over her before burying her head into the pillow. It was dark outside now. What time was it? She couldn't have slept that long, Ray had just finished his shower.Reluctantly pulling herself up off the bed she headed off in the direction of the bathroom for her shower.

When Neela emerged once more from the bathroom Ray was already ready and sitting on the couch watching something on TV. Glancing at the clock on the wall she hurried into the bedroom to get ready for the wedding. Hope had planned it all out herself, refusing to let anybody help her. She had been persistent that the wedding was to be at night and had been praying for almost a week now that it would snow. Her fairy tale wedding, what could be romantic than the snow? Neela smiled to herself as she recalled Hope's nattering about how romantic snow is, remembering how all she could think about was her first kiss with Ray, in his car, in the snow. It was hard to believe how long ago that had been now. Pulling out the dress Neela removed the coat hanger from it before dressing herself and heading over to the desk in the corner for her makeup and jewelry. Just as Neela was about ready there was a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Neela made her way over to open it. Chuckling at the sight in front of her she hurried back into the room for her bag and coat before returning to the door, where a smirking Ray was standing, leaning casually against the door frame.

"You ready?" She nodded, motioning him out and turning to shut the door. "Got something for ya." She glanced back at him just as he removed his hand from behind his back, revealing a bunch of flowers, lillies to be exact, her favourite.

"Oh Ray." She reached up on tip toes and kissed him, his lips soft.

"I'll out them in some water for you."

"Course." Turning to walk away, Ray was stopped by a hand on his arm. "You erm. You have lipstick on you." Grabbing some toilet paper from the bathroom she wiped it off for him before letting him head to the kitchen for a vase.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The last few days, if it was possible, she had been more beautiful than ever. Noting to himself she was wearing the necklace he bought her when he had moved in. He smiled as he placed the lillies into the water. Picking up the vase he headed into the lounge and placed them on the table. Picking up his coat from the couch he made his way back over to her, opened the door and offered her his arm.

"Ready to go Madame?" She smirked at him.

"Whatever."

"No come on Neela, play along." She sighed, rolled her eyes and took his arm.

"Yes kind sir." She stated sarcastically.

"Should I leave you here grumpy?"

"Funny." He grinned.

"I thought it was."

"Yeah whatever."

Entering the chapel Hope had chosen for her wedding they were taken aback by how beautiful it was. The windows were multicoloured, shimmering as the moonlight hit them. Flowers of all colours, sizes and smells littered the floor and were hung loosely from the stone walls. The high ceiling was decorated with ancient paintings and just when they thought that Hope hadn't gone overboard, Neela spotted the ice sculpture in the corner, in the shape of cupid. Nudging Ray she laughed as his eyes bulged at the sight of the carved ice. A red carpet had been laid out along the isle. Just as she was admiring the carpet a pair of feet soon joined her vision. Glancing up to see whom they belonged to, she saw Abby standing before them.

"About time you guys got here."

"Well we would have been here earlier but someone fell asleep." Ray sarcastically pointed out. Laughing Abby took her friends arm.

"Come on Neela. I'll have her back soon, Ray." He smiled and headed in the direction of male company as Abby led Neela off into a small rest room.

"So?" Neela frowned.

"So what?" Rolling her eyes Abby leaned on the sinks.

"You know what. Have you told him?"

"Abby."

"Don't Abby me. You confided in me, remember, best friends, confide in each other. Like when hmm when can i think off? Oh yes. When I told you about Moretti and you _made_ me tell Luka." Abby put her hand up to prevent interruptions. "I know, it was for my own good, it helped. I didn't feel as guilty and he didn't blame me. But then you came and confided in me and I'm telling you what to do. That's what I'm here for, best friend, help you when you need help etc. You have to tell him Neela. I know it's hard. I've done it, you don't know how he'll react or what he'll say, but you _have_ to do it." Sighing Neela joined Abby leaning on the sinks.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell him, Abby."

"He deserves to know, Neela. He loves you."

"I know."

"Then tell him tonight." Nodding slowly Neela composed herself before leaving Abby alone in the rest room.

"Hey Ray, my man." Greg pulled Ray into the group of men forming in the corner. "Morris is near shitting himself." Chuckling Ray looked in the direction Neela had left. She'd only been gone a matter of minutes and he already missed her. As the other men talked Greg got the chance to pull Ray to one side, out of ear shot.

"So when you gonna do it?" Ray's brow furrowed.

"Do what?" Sighing Greg placed his hands on Ray's shoulders.

"You know what Ray, important, big, Neela."

"Oh. Well I was thinking tonight. There's snow, it's romantic, we're at a wedding, or we'll just have left a wedding, that's romantic too. Not to mention it's Christmas eve." Greg grinned at him.

"You're a lucky guy you know. Having someone like Neela."

"I know." Ray smiled to himself, thinking of how great a girl he had, he was never going to let her go.

"It's about time this thing got started huh?"

"Yeah." Ray replied, glancing off in a different direction, the direction Neela had just come from. Clearly seeing that Ray was not paying attention, Greg sat on one of the seats to watch the couple.

"Hey you." Pulling her towards him Ray felt his lips meet hers, wrapped his arms around her and smiled into their kiss. Becoming aware of the eyes on them he reluctantly pulled away from her. "Pratt?"

The wedding had of course been perfect with Hope's careful planning. The party had been going on for a few hours now, the night almost reaching its mid. Many of the hospital staff were drunk. Neela finding it particularly entertaining that Dusty had reached the point of no return. He had tied his tie around his head and was now doing a very drunken dance that took up 80 of the dance floor, every now and then sliding along on his knees. Lucien had found it extremely appropriate to record this particular part of the night,boy was Dusty _not_ going to live this one down. Ray was actually some what tempted to join him, however he had left that more childish part of himself behind quite some time ago now. Harold was still stalking around buying drinks off the people he didn't know, therefore the ones that didn't realize he was underage and soon enough he had reached his limit. Heading up to the karaoke and singing at the top of his lungs, Lucien of course catching this on film too. Seeing as no one was going to miss them Ray pulled Neela up and led her outside, into the small garden. He was sure this would look amazing in the summer, although even now it looked gorgeous, the snow hanging off the trees.

"I wanted to talk." He saw necessary to say as he noticed Neela's confused look, which had now turned to one that looked somewhat fearful. Did he know? "It's nothing to worry about." He chuckled. She calmed, although not completely for she knew she had to tell him some time soon. "I just thought it wasn't as noisy out here, and we aren't as likely to be interrupted." She nodded, pulling her coat around her for warmth. "I. God how do i start. Well you know I love you. I don't think I need to say that, never loved anyone so much before, never even thought I would." He looked up as he felt a few snowflakes land on his face. His gaze soon returning down as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ray." She sighed, scared of what she was about to do. "Before you say anything else, I actually need to tell you something." He frowned in confusion.

"Erm. Ok." Plucking up the courage, she decided the best way was to just say it, no weird phrases people use for the matter or explanations, just to say it.

"I'm pregnant, Ray." Sighing at the release of finally getting it out she nervously waited for his reaction. Bitting her lip as he just stood there, unable to move, he hadn't expected it. Suddenly it clicked. This was why she had been so tired, he'd found her curled up next to the toilet the other day, just pushing it aside as a bug, he hadn't seen her ill for a long time before that and he certainly hadn't since. It would also explain why she was becoming even more beautiful. "God, Ray please say something." A tear slid down her cheek, leaving a damp trail. The snow now falling thickly, the two unfazed by it. Raising his thumb to her cheek, he rubbed the tear off her face, hating to see her upset. Taking her hand he looked her in the eyes and made his point.

"You think it'll change what I was gonna say?" She remained silent and shrugged her shoulders, something he had rarely seen her do. "I love you, Neela. Nothing is going to change that, and I still want to do this, so I'm still going to." Taking his hadn from hers, he pulled out a small velvet box from his inner pocket. "Neela, will you marry me?" She smiled softly through her tears, before a single word left her lips.

"Yes." Pulling her into a hug, Ray laughed to himself, hardly able to believe that this was actually happening. He kissed her passionately, before placing the ring onto her finger. Smiling up at her, he let his hand drift to her stomach, placing it where their baby was currently growing. Bending down he kissed it, a huge grin still spread across his face. He was going to be a dad, and he was going to marry the most amazing woman he had ever met.

"Hi baby." He said, still grinning. Kissing her belly once more, he returned to his normal height and took her in his arms. "Wanna go back inside roomie? You've turned a bit snowy." She grinned and nodded and they made their way back inside, said their goodbye's and headed home in time for their first Christmas together.

End Chapter 9

_AN: Ok bits of that were kinda mean, but it kept you guessing didn't it? Let me know what you think. as always i LOVE reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible :) _


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you soo much for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me. I'm really glad that you like it :)

Chapter 10 (Wow. Go me:D )

The newly engaged couple returned home on an all time high. Taking off his coat and helping Neela out of her's, Ray hung them up and turned the lights on, he threw the keys onto the kitchen counter and made his way back into the lounge. Taking his fiance into his arms he muffled his face into her hair, enjoying the aroma of coconut in her hair. Closing his eyes to take in the events of the night he smiled into her hair. Kissing her head Ray looked at her whilst holding her at arms length.

"You look tired, do you wanna go to bed?" She smiled at him and nodded before letting out a slight yawn. He grinned, loving how cute she looked when she yawned and led her towards the bedroom, turning the lights off before closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed,wearing only his underpants as he watched her undress. Soon enough she was only wearing a pair of shorts and _his _t-shirt. He smiled at her in awe at how gorgeous she was. She moved closer to him, kissing him on the head and grinning to herself as she watched in stare at her stomach. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand flat on her belly where their child was currently growing. He raised the hem of the top and exposed her bare stomach, kissing it and holding her close to him. His hand was once more on her stomach.

"Hey baby." He stated. "How you doing in there huh?" Neela smiled at him, blushing slightly at the fact he was talking to her stomach, yet also finding him extremely adorable. Who would have thought Ray Barnett would react like this to the news he was going to be a father. She began to think of their life together and what they would be like in the near future. Maybe in a big house, with their baby. She was pulled back to the present as Ray began talking to the baby again.

"Now mommy and daddy wanna go to sleep now." She grinned at him, he was simply adorable. "So you wanna be a good baby in there ok?" She placed her forehead against his and grinned at him.

"You are so cute, you know that?" He smiled back at her and brought his lips gently to hers. Pulling back slightly she smiled at him, her smile full of undying love for him. "Lets get some sleep, Ray."

The next morning when Ray woke, Neela was no longer in his arms, a note lying, ever so neatly placed on the pillow.

_Ray,_

_You know I wouldn't leave like this if i could help it, but you know, work calls and you looked sooo adorable sleeping there with your fluffy hair._

_So I didn't really want to wake you. See you later, probably at work._

_Love you, always._

_Neela._

_x x._

He smiled at the familiarity of her handwriting, before he too rose and began to get ready for work. Half an hour later, to his surprise, he walked into work early. Frank also looked slightly shocked.

"Your early?" Ray smirked.

"I guess Neela's starting to rub off on me."

"Yeah, that's not the only thing she's doing."

"Ha ha." Ray replied with sarcasm as he made his way to the lift. Being fifteen minutes early had its good points, he could rush up to surgery and see Neela.

When he arrived at the floor, he saw her immediately at admit. Almost the whole floor of staff around her. He smirked before moving closer.

"I can't believe you're having a baby." Harold stated, clearly excited. Lucien Dubenko turned to see Ray coming towards them. Walking towards him he pulled him off to one side.

"Congratulations Dr Barnett." Ray smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

"Look, I know you're a good guy, and I know for definite that she loves you. I just, well, she means a lot to me. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and if you ever hurt her, well lets just say I probably won't be the only one you'll have to deal with."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Lucien. It's the last thing I'd ever wanna do."

"Ok. Just as long as we're straight with that. Just take care of her." Ray grinned. "I mean it."

"I know"

"Good." With Lucien's last word they made their way back to admit, where the crowd was still formed. "Ok guys break it up. Give these two a bit of space." The other doctors and nurses returned to their work, only Harold remaining where he was to watch this little love story unfold before him. Hoping to himself find this one day. Maybe with hims and Lacey? Walking up to Ray, Neela smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey you."

"Hi." he kissed her softly on the lips before asking. "Does everyone know?" She grinned.

"Well." She pondered the thought for a moment. "Everyone up here knows, but I'm guessing it'll soon travel down to the ER." He laughed at her and kissed her on the head.

"You're boss has been talking to me."

"Really? Lucien? What was he saying?"

"That I'd better take care of you or else." He grinned at the look on her face.

"Well thats weird."

"Not really. Everyone loves you, Neela. They all care about you, he's just looking out for you. Good to know I'm not the only one." He kissed her on the head one more time, let his hand find it's way to her stomach and headed off. "I have to get to work. You're off soon right?" She nodded in reply. "I'll see you when I get home then."

He'd had a long shift. There were many traumas had passed the ER doors that day and all Ray Barnett wanted to do was return home to his girl. Placing him keys in the lock, he sighed, relieved he was finally home. As the door swung open he stopped dead. The lights were off. Neela was no where in sight. And now he could here sobbing. His heart leapt in his chest. What was wrong? Something had to be wrong. Panicking, he let his legs lead him in the direction of her crying as quickly as he could. The bathroom! What was wrong? The baby? Suddenly, he became too scared to open the door, and he stood outside the bathroom door, frozen to the spot in terror of what he might find, but as the sobbing became louder he couldn't bare to leave her alone any longer. Placing his hand on the door, he pushed it, allowing it to swing open and revealing a sobbing Neela on the floor. He hurried to her.

"What's wrong? Neela?" She clung to him, tears soaking his top. He joined her in her tears for the unknown reason. "Neela you're scaring me." He managed to choke out. She withdrew from his arms, hardly able to compose herself, she crawled over to the corner of the room where a blanket was covering something. Ray hadn't even realized that was there. When she drew the blanket back he saw the puppy, lying still, it's chocolate eyes hardly open.

"I think it's dying, Ray." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, shushing her, before leaving the room. He returned shortly after with her coat, helping her into it before picking up the cowering puppy and heading to the door.

_AN: ok i know thats a really mean way to end it. Sorry. Hope you liked the rest of it :P_


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you soo much for the reviews guys :)

Chapter 11

Sitting in the waiting room of the vets Ray sighed and let his head roll back against the wall. They had already been through enough. An hour and a half ago he had rushed to Abby's, dropped off Neela and asked her to take care of her whilst he rushed the puppy off to the vets. Things didn't look good and they had taken her for an operation, they'd been in there an hour now and Ray knew that Neela would be panicking. He began to twiddle his fingers, when all of a sudden the door opened and the vet walked out and towards him.

"Mr Barnett?" Ray nodded, stood up and walked over to the vet.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Everything went well, we're going to keep her in for a few nights to make sure. She was lucky."

"Thank you." Ray said shaking the mans hand. "I can bring my fiance to see her right? She'll be panicking like mad." The man smiled, he clearly knew what Ray was talking about.

"That's fine, just come in between the designated times."

"Thanks, mate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up outside of the Kovac residence, Ray pulled his keys out of the car and sighed, before exiting the car and heading to the door. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened revealing a very tired looking Abby, who had obviously been watching for him out of the window.

"Hey, is she okay?" Abby nodded and put a finger to her lips, hushing him.

"Whisper, she's sleeping." She motioned him into the room. He made his way across to the sofa where Neela's sleeping form was. A sleeping Joe sound asleep in her arms, Ray couldn't help but think how good a mother she was going to be. Kissing her forehead he smiled at how peaceful she looked sleeping, even with puffy, red eyes from crying. Looking up he saw Abby still standing above him, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Is it gonna be okay?" He nodded slightly before replying.

"Yeah, their keeping her in a few days to make sure." Abby nodded.

"One less loved one to worry about huh?" Ray smiled gently. Abby was right, he only needed to worry about Neela and the baby now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months had passed since that incident, the puppy had recovered well and was rapidly turning into a fully grown dog and Neela was starting to get bigger every day. Standing at admit, Ray looked over his chart again, it had been a long day, and this case especially had used up a lot of his time. Sighing in relief he finally signed the bottom and was just about to start looking for Morris to sign it off, when a certain surgeon walked out from the elevator and over to admit. Throwing the chart into Morris' arms on the way past he took her into his arms and gently kissed her lips.

"Hey mommy." He grinned at her, placing his hand on her growing bump. "How's baby doing in there?"

"It's fine, and you are stopping with the mommy thing now!" He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hey! Get a room Barnett." Glancing over his shoulder at the grumpy clerk, Ray flashed one of his charming grins.

"Jealous, Frank?" His question was replied to with a grunt. Grabbing Neela's hand he made his way to the doctors lounge.

"Ray." He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I'm down here for a consult." He sighed.

"Oh. Well just come find me later okay." He smiled, kissed her and the cheek, and made his way back to admit to grab another chart. Neela grinned and made her way to the trauma room for her consult. Two hours later, she walked out of surgery and made her way into the surgical lounge. She sighed, clearly tired and plonked down onto the couch, just as Harold walked through the door.

"Hey Neela."

"Harold."

"You tired?" She nodded slightly as an answer to his question.

"Been up all night, well most of it, morning sickness you know. It should be stopping soon. Hard work having a baby." She chuckled, importing wisdom. Harold sat beside her and took her hand.

"Go home, Neela. Go find Dubenko and ask him to go home, you know he won't mind." She shook her head.

"No. Ray's only on another half hour, we'll go home together, I can wait half an hour." Harold glanced at her, concerned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Need any help with your rounds? You know your still my intern." Harold laughed one of those goofy little laughs.

"No, it's good. If you don't wanna leave early, I'm gunna go and ask. I wanted to take out Lacey, there's this new fancy restaurant opened." He sat with a huge goofy grin on his face and Neela couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. "What?"

"You're so weird, you know that?" He laughed at her, nodding his head, he knew he was a little strange.

"You sure you're alright?" She nodded in reply. "Ok, so if you collapse, it isn't my fault, I've asked and asked and you're okay?" She grinned again.

"Yeah whatever junior." He raised his eyebrow and furrowed his brow.

"Junior?"

"Yeah, junior." He chuckled, stood up and made his way towards his locker. He grabbed his coat and hung up his lab coat before heading towards the door.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes Harold, I'm sure." He nodded and opened the door.

"See if i can get away then, bye Neela." She waved a hand at him and leaned her head back onto the chair, maybe she could just have half an hours sleep. Placing her hand on her stomach, she smiled. Her baby, well her's and Ray's, but that made it even better. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, only to be woken ten minutes later by a concerned Lucien.

"You okay?" She rubbed her eyes slightly and ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just catching a bit of sleep. Easier to sleep though the day." Lucien looked confused at this comment before she explained. "No morning sickness."

"Ah. Well I suggest you get yourself home, and get some proper sleep, in a proper bed." She smiled at him, he always cared so much about everyone round him.

"I'm waiting for Ray." He chuckled softly.

"I'm sure Dr Pratt will let him leave early. Go home Neela, you need as much rest as you can get at the minute." She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Lucien." He helped her to her feet and she walked over to her locker, pulling out her bag and coat. She hugged him before heading to the door. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm gonna be a little late tomorrow, four month scan." He nodded and smiled.

"That's fine. God four months already, goes so fast."

"Yeah, really fast." He nodded and followed her to the door. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Lucien." They exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Now get yourself home and get some sleep." She nodded and headed for the elevator.

"Bye Lucien." He smiled and watched her walk off.

"Goodbye, Neela."

END CHAP.

_AN : did you really think i could kill the puppy? evil laugh of course I couldn't, I wub doggies :P. Anyway, I know its a bit fast skipping a few months but i didnt really know what to do, hense why its been a while since iv updated, Ill try to get the next one up by the weekend._


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks soo much again for the reviews you know they mean a lot to me :) They are what keep me going :P

I'm going to skip a few months ahead here cause I'm getting bored with this bit. :) And this chapter is going to be slightly short.  


Chapter 12

It was only one month before the baby was due, and today was Neela's last day at work before her maternity leave began. Her bump had grew massively and she couldn't wait to just get home and just relax, put her feet up and let her hair down until the baby was born. They still didn't know what they were having yet they had discussed many names. They had came up with a few for each, the possibility of a girl or boy. Rosie or Charlie. They had managed to miraculously get their old apartment back and had changed rays old room into a nursery, which they had painted white and stenciled animals on, laminate covered the floor and a fluffy white rug was lain next to the crib. Everything was ready for the birth of their child, neutral clothes and soft toys.

So far her last day was a blur, yet strangely normal. Harold was almost continuously around her, checking she was alright, asking if there was anything he could do, one day this guy was going to be an amazing father. This wasn't going to happen any time soon though as Lacey had ended things in the worst way possible, cheated on him, crushed his self esteem and down right hurt him.

"Still okay?" He asked as he approached Neela on their rounds. She looked up from the patients chart, before replying.

"Why wouldn't I be Harold." He grinned.

"Just checking." Harold walked back off in a happy little mood. As he left Neela muttered to herself.

"Yeah for like the 12th time today." Her hormones clearly not as they usually were.

A few hours later they were in the middle of a surgery, Neela, Lucien and Harold along with a few nurses. Everything went well, perfectly well and the patient was wheeled out to recovery. The three surgeons remained to take off their gloves etc and clean up, before returning to their daily tasks. As he was washing his hands over the sinks, Dr Dubenko's brow furrowed at the look that suddenly appeared on Neela's face.

"Neela?" She him in the eye. His question obvious to her.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" She was just about to nod when another one of those looks crossed her face. "Neela?" This time she looked slightly worried.

"I think the baby's coming." The two men in the room gave each other worried looks before rushing to her side.

88888888

It was a few hours later and Neela and Ray were sitting in maternity. The midwife had approximated the amount of time they would be waiting to be about two more hours, quicker than a first birth normally was. She also had to keep reassuring both of them that a month early wasn't too bad, that the baby should be fine, and that Asian women sometimes were proven to have shorter pregnancies. When this comment had come out Neela had called it "bollocks." only for the midwife to reply that it was something that recent studies had found. This however did not erase the worry from the new parents' minds. The last hour had been torture and they had sat in worry for all that time, the odd contraction breaking the silent gaps. Of course having already defied its due date by coming a month early, the baby had also decided another two hours were too many, and decided to come a lot sooner.

Half an hour later a healthy baby girl was placed in the arms of her mother, both Ray and Neela now in tears at how perfectly beautiful their child was.

"So we still set on Rosie then?" Ray asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah, I think it suits her, little Rosie Barnett." Hardly able to take her eyes off their child, Neela gently stoked her cheek and watched in wonder as the child balled up her tiny fists. Soon she was drawn out of her trance as a nurse came across and stood by the bed.

"If you don't mind, we wanted to take her to the NICU. Just for 24 hour observation. It's really nothing to worry about, it's only because she was a month early, precaution you know?" Neela nodded ever so slightly, before reluctantly hading over her child, unhappy to see her leave. She had seen what went on in the NICU, and how sick most of the babies in there were. She had seen many parents leave with their entire worlds shattered and she had only been there a short time.

"She'll be fine, Neela. Just a precaution right?" She nodded silently as more tears fell from her eyes as she feared the life of their newborn child. They had only had five minutes with her, if that. She knew what precaution meant, they were obviously concerned something was going to happen, otherwise they wouldn't think twice. Now all that was left to do was wait. Wait and pray to some greater good that their child would be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews guys. As always really grateful. Here is the next chapter for you :)

Chapter 13

Despite what the doctors in the NICU had said, Rosie was there for almost a week. They had said she had weak lungs from being premature, however they had been allowed to hold her, taking her out of the incubator for short periods of time. Today they were taking her home for the first time and they couldn't be more please. Ray had been home to collect the carry cot and on the way had picked up some premature baby clothes as the smallest they had bought were newborn. After he arrived back at the hospital, they had dressed her in a beautiful pale pink baby grow and placed her gently in the carry cot. Now they were waiting in the elevator. First they were going to the surgical floor to show her off and then on the way out they were going to introduce their new daughter to the guys in the ER. The elevator doors opened and they walked onto the surgical floor, to be immediately ambushed by a very excited Harold.

"So she's alright?" They nodded in response to his question. "Oh she's so beautiful."

"Thanks Harold." Neela replied as she placed the carry cot on the admit desk so her sleeping daughter was facing her. By this time a number of jealous nurses had surrounded them to coo at the newborn and Dustin and Lucien had also joined the crowd of people looking at the gorgeous baby.

"God, Rasgotra. You look like crap." Dustin sarcastically stated.

"Gee, thanks Dusty. How bout you have a baby and then have like five hours sleep for a week and see how you look." This sharp shut him up and he remained silent for some time after.

"God, Neela she looks just like you." Lucien stated as he stared at the child in awe. Neela smiled and the baby woke as the people around her discussed how perfect she was. Staring at all of the strange faces looking down at her, she waved her tiny little arms about in the air. In response she received a number of aww's from the crowd of nurses and doctors, it was rare they saw a baby up here. In the middle of the crowd, however, where the two most proud people in the room, Ray and Neela, Ray with his arms wrapped around her middle as they watched their co-workers interact with their child.

"So." Dustin said, "What did you wanna steal one of these for again?"

"Very funny, Dusty, I'm sure any minute we're all bound to laugh." This earned a few smirks from the crowd, how often was it that someone got one over on Crenshaw.

"Can I have her?" Harold asked, the baby now holding his finger as he cooed at her.

"I think you'll be getting one of your own." Neela laughed. "We'll see if you wanna give one away when you've gone through the last eight months I've had." Harold grinned at this, as did a few of the others around them. By this time most of the nurses had began to totter off and get back to work. Dustin had also left, leaving his congratulations and heading off to continue his rounds.

"Can I hold her?" Harold asked eagerly. Neela sighed and lifted her child out of the carry cot before carefully handing her over to Harold.

"Just don't drop her. Or there'll be trouble." Ray smiled softly as he watched Neela hand over the baby, she was so good with her already, and he loved both of them more than anything int he world.

"She's so light." Harold stated as he watched the child wave a hand up towards his face. "I don't think you can reach baby." He chuckled.

"Think yourself lucky you don't have any hair she can pull." Neela told him. He smiled in response.

"So what did you decide to call her?" Lucien asked.

"Rosie. Possibly Rose for short."

"Or Ross?"

"Ross is a boys name Ray, there is no way she's getting Ros."

"Ok, ok it was just a suggestion." Neela smiled, rolled her eyes and leaned back into his arms. She didn't think she had ever been so happy in her life, and this was how she wanted her life to stay. Forever.

88888888888888888

They had spent almost half an hour in the OR until they finally pulled themselves away, and we're now in the ER showing of their perfect little miracle. Abby had of course ooed and ahhed at her and offered to babysit anytime they needed that she was available, Sam had stated that she was one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen and was almost reconsidering if she did actually want another of her own. Hope had came wandering over and had almost squealed the place down when she had saw her, earning her a scared look from the infant, who looked up at her with wide eyes as a slight whimper left her lips. All Hope had to do now was persuade Morris to have one of their own. Frank had suggested that she was her mother's twin born almost thirty years too late, threw in a few more sarcastic comments and finally returned to his work. Gates had walked past offering his congratulations before disappearing again in an obvious jealous rage and Pratt had correctly noticed that she was the first daughter to be born to a member of staff for a very long time. Kerry's child had been male, Sam's, Abby's. It was about time someone changed tradition. Even a few patients were commenting on the baby. When Luka entered the ER with Joe and Abby re-emerged from the doctors lounge, the two best friends, their men and their children were all at admit discussing the future.

"You ever think her and Joe will be like this in. . .I dunno, thirty years?" Abby asked smiling at the now sleeping infant.

"He can keep his grubby mitts off." Ray warned protectively. "I mean he doesn't have grubby mitts." He added at the annoyed look on Luka's face and the slightly hurt look on Abby's. "It's just, well she's my little Rose garden." Neela smirked at his new nickname for their child and Abby and Luka shared an exchange of looks.

"Protective already huh Barnett?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about yet Ray. She like a week old." Neela laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. But the guys better watch out." He warned defensively.

"You know they'll be bowing at her feet, Ray." Abby pointed out. "They'll be beating each other out of the way to get to her. She's beautiful." Ray smiled to himself, she really is beautiful. And to top it all of she was his, his and Neela's. Their first born and their daughter.

888888888888888

Almost two hours after leaving the NICU, the new family arrived home exhausted. They settled the baby down in her first ever room and stood over her crib watching her sleep.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. She gets it off her mum." Neela blushed at Ray's statement. She was ready to admit that their daughter was gorgeous, but she was'nt exactly a big head when it came to herself. She had never thought of herself as beautiful, she had never complained about her looks and she was happy with the way she looked, but she had never thought of herself as beautiful. Of course it has always been the ones that denied it that actually were beautiful.

"How 'bout we go get some food and then head of to bed, you look pretty beat." Neela smiled before replying.

"Yeah, that sounds good." As quietly as possible, so to not wake the sleeping child, they left the room and pulled the door to, picking up the baby monitor on the way out. This was the start of their new life, their new perfect life that nothing could ruin.

_AN: okay guys, next chapter is gonna be the last. Hope you liked this chapter. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks guys for all your great reviews again. Okay so here it is the last chapter sighs seems like so long ago i wrote the 1st one. Hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 14

It had been six months since Rosie had been born, and today just happened to be an equally big day. The wedding. They had discussed it for months now, and had decided to wait until after the baby was born. Having waited, and the baby now being here, and growing rapidly, they had picked a date and began planning. Rosie had come on in leaps and bounds. Only a few weeks (_AN: correct me if I'm wrong don't know if its weeks or months but i think weeks) _after they brought her home she had smiled for the first time, then she was able to hold up her own head. She had become quite mischievous, in trying to eat everything she picked up and was into everything. She would sit and babble away to her toys, and coo when she saw Belle come running around the corner. The highest point was when she saw one of her parents though, she would let out high pitched screeches of excitement and throw her arms in the direction of whichever parent it might be. She loved pulling on people's hair and had became very fond of Joe. However the highest point to her parent's was just a few days before the wedding, the first time she managed to crawl. Her parents of course were extremely excited by this, and almost everywhere they went in the apartment they were followed by a crawling child. Belle hadn't taken kindly to the thing that would crawl after her and pull on her tail though.

It seemed like only yesterday that they were at Hope and Morris' wedding, and now they were having their own. Neela's mind wandered back to all the things they had been through to get to this point, before she was pulled out of her thoughts by Abby.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled modestly and nodded.

"Thanks." Abby frowned at the fact her best friend wasn't ecstatic that it was finally her wedding day, slightly confused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, never more. Just thinking."

"Thinking?" Neela grinned and turned around to face her best friend.

"Yes thinking." She turned back to the mirror and pulled out the loose bun her hair was in, letting the loose curls fall down her back. She couldn't believe Ray had managed to talk her into a traditional, white wedding dress, and a backless one at that.

"Can I ask what about?"

"Just everything really, everything that's happened up to now." She looked up at the stroller in the corner, where her sleeping child was, her little pink dress looking slightly large on her. "Shame we have to wake her huh?" Abby smiled and nodded.

"Should I get her now? Are you ready?" Neela nodded, and Abby walked over to the infant and lifted her out of her stroller, waking her in an instant. For a moment he let out a slight cry, not liking the fact she had been woken, but recognizing her mother standing next to her she halted her cry and screeched, reaching her arms out in the direction of her mother. Neela smiled and kissed her head softly.

"Don't you look lovely baby?" She smiled as her daughter looked at her with baffled eyes, wandering what she was talking about. "You're staying with auntie Abby for now honey okay?"

Just outside of the small room they were in, there was a church full of people. Ray stood with Greg at his side in front of all of them. He hadn't stopped grinning since he had woken this morning and Greg had picked up on it. Looking down at himself, Ray checked that his suit was neat for about the hundredth time that day before his eyes raised again to the door his wife to be was to come out of at any moment. His nerves hitched up a gear and he was worried his hands would start to shake. Turning to Greg he mouthed his concern.

"What if she's changed her mind?" Greg rolled his eyes and chuckled, before turning to the man standing beside him.

"She hasn't changed her mind, she's getting ready. Don't you know how long it takes women? Besides she has Rosie too." Ray nodded, trying to force himself to agree with his friend, but deep down he knew he couldn't, there was doubts in him that she would'nt want him, that she would realize she could have better, that if she were to go through with it she would be with a man that was technically a cripple for the rest of her life. He was just about to start with the but this and but that to Greg when the door finally opened. This is it he thought, Abby's going to come out and say Neela's changed her mind. He felt his hand tremble slightly. 'God how do so many guys do this' he thought to himself as Abby walked out of the room with his child in her arms, closely followed by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 'She hasn't changed her mind' he rejoiced smiling even more than he had earlier.

"What I tell you man?" Greg told him whilst nodding in the direction of the two woman. Of course, once Abby made it to where they were standing, seeing her father, Rosie let out another high pitched squeal in the direction of Ray, her arms reaching for him. He chuckled at the miracle that was his daughter and almost everyone seemed to have the same thought.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked as Neela reached him. She nodded her reply. "You still have time to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind." She took his hand and smiled up at him. "I'd have to be crazy to. But I am having second thoughts about this dress." He chuckled at her, squeezing her hand slightly in a reassuring way.

"You look beautiful." She blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by Ray. "You'd better get used to that comment, you'll be getting it a lot tonight, and not just from me." She grinned at him. "And for the record, you'll be getting it for the rest of your life too."

888888888888888888888888888888

The wedding had been a blast, everyone had commented on how beautiful Neela was and little baby Rosie, and almost all of the guests had left drunk. Finally, Neela and Ray arrived home after the most amazing night of their life, bathed and fed their child, and put her to bed, and were now cuddled on the sofa, still in their wedding clothes and watching a movie. It was just like old times, except it wasn't old times. Now they had a child and were married and were actually happy for the first time in a long time and things had FINALLY worked out for them. Neela snuggled in closer to Ray, and let her head lean on his shoulder, her eyes drooping slightly and she began to fall into a deep slumber. Suddenly a loud cry broke the almost silence and Neela's head shot up. Ray had apparently drifted off too as his head also shot up at the cry.

"I'll get her." Neela told him before raising to her feet and heading over to Rosie's room. Opening the door she poked her head around the corner, seeing her child sitting up in her crib, crying for her parents and Neela smiled gently before walking into the room.

"Hey baby, what's up huh?" She picked up the crying child, whose cries had become sniffles by this point. "Shh baby. Let's go see if daddy's got a bottle ready for you." She planted a kiss on the baby's head and carried her to the kitchen,were as she expected Ray was standing waiting with a bottle of milk. Rosie of course saw her father and reached out her arms for him.

"Hey Rose Bud, you want your Daddy?" Neela handed her over and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get changed. Slip into something a bit more comfortable, something you'll probably like." He smiled at her and nodded as he placed the bottle into his child's mouth and she began to suckle. About ten minutes later he was rocking his child and singing softly to her. Neela appeared at the door and smiled at the image in front of her. She loved his singing voice, and apparently so did Rosie as her eyes drifted shut and her thumb went to her mouth. Within minutes the baby was asleep in her crib, he leaned down and kissed her head, murmuring goodnight to his child. Ray turned to see Neela standing at the door, wearing little but a bra and panties, his smile large and his eyes bright and excited.

"So what kinda night we gonna have?" She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling back and telling him to wait in the bedroom for her. She walked over to the crib and mimicked Rays actions, kissing her child on the head and whispering goodnight to her before heading for the door.

88888888888888888888888888

Waking up in Ray's arms in the morning, she loved the smell of him, she loved how comfortable he was but most of all she loved him. She loved him more than life itself and wanted to spend her life with him. She moved slightly in his embrace and smiled into his chest. She felt pressure on her head as Ray kissed her.

"Hey you." She smiled up at him, drawing circles around his nipple with her finger. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her tighter, loving even the feel of her beside him. "I'm gonna go and get Rosie up." She stated, pulling the covers back and picking up her dressing gown. When she returned, Ray was in sweat pants and a light tee and Neela walked into the room with their child on her hip. A huge grin on the child's face. Ray was still lying on the bed and Neela sat on the other side of the bed before placing Rosie between them. Both of them were lying on either side of the bed with the baby between them, smiling and watching their child play with the soft toy she had brought with her. This was one of the most perfect moments in either of their lives and both wanted to take a picture.

The baby smiled up at them and giggled at her parents watching her play. The most perfect thing that had happened to them was Rosie, and as they watched her play they realized just how lucky they were. Rosie returned to her game and Ray and Neela raised their gazes to each other, sharing a soft kiss across their daughter's head. The sun beaming through the window at the happy little family.

"I love you, Ray." He smiled and took her hand into his.

"I love you too, and I'm never gonna stop loving you." She smiled back at him.

"And we love you too, Rosie." She stated pulling a piece of hair back from the child's face.

"Yeah. Mummy and Daddy love you too baby, and that's never gonna change."

THE END!

_wow! its actually finished. Ok so I hope that you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think, and thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing :) _

_You can expect another Reela story some time in the next few weeks. Thanks for reading guys :D_


End file.
